The present invention relates to solderless electrical connectors of the type having rotatable jaws which are adapted to receive the bared end of a conductor which is securely clamped between the jaws when they are rotated to a closed position. In particular, the present invention relates to improvements to such connectors which markedly increase the pull-out resistance of the connectors.
A wide variety of such cable clamping devices are known to the prior art. The devices disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,381, 3,861,771, 3,831,134, and 4,357,068 are four examples of such previous connectors. Scott U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,821 discloses a fifth.
The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,068 is particularly effective as a simple, efficient connector with excellent cable pull-out resistance. However, even this connector is limited in some applications by its pull-out resistance. A need presently exists for improvements which result in further increases in pull-out resistance.